Waffles
by The Bluest Blue Pen
Summary: What happens when a delivery is made.


Waffles

They say that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach.

The same could be said about a woman… or The Woman. The whole team wants her, but didn't take me long to with just the right dish and what she would do for it. It started as a joke at last week's Beach BBQ Party. I had my grills going and everyone was having a great time. I had finally sat down with my "infamous" Super sloppy, pulled pork BBQ sandwich. I couldn't help watching Allura sneak a peek in my direction… the way she was enjoying the BBQ, I was starting to think there might more happening. Of course… it did cause me to almost lose my pork sandwich. Lucky for me, I did catch it, though it did get all over my hands. I almost laughed when she offered to help clean my fingers. Now mind you, I was a bit shocked… but thinking she might either be joking or really did have a towel for me. What I didn't expect was for her to suck on my fingers. I mean really suck… long, hard, and slow. There was something in the way she looked at me. If it wasn't for the fact we were in a public place… I was very tempted to see how far she would have gone. Almost realizing what she was doing, with a very red blush excused herself and got me a real napkin. We laughed it off… but it got me thinking.

You don't forget a look like that. Sure, she has the hots for Keith. But, what can I say? She gave me that look again after I made what I thought was the perfect recipe for waffles yesterday.

I had whipped them up for the whole team before an afternoon training mission. They were large with pecans with a buttery maple syrup on the side. I had made enough for two for everyone, (save me because I always eat more). Allura had this "state of bliss" on her face as if she had entered heaven. She allowed her fork to linger long on her lips. For a moment, my mind wandered a bit, wishing it was something else there… then looking at me, she blushed. I could not help but wondered if we had the same thought. After dinner, she had asked if it was possible for me to make another batch and personally bring it to her room. Who says no to Allura… Not me. I was there with the waffles and a selection of sauces… even a little bit of chicken with BBQ sauce on it.

This is NOT the first time I have ever brought food to her. I've brought candies and other various treats… ways to sneak something pass Nanny. But this time… with that look… the kind of "will devour you" look, all wrapped up in a blue robe greeted me. It kind of made me nervous as I pushed the cart into her room.

"Thank you so much for doing this. I hope I did not inconvenience you" She said, almost with a purr.

"It was no problem, anything for you" I replied with my biggest grin.

"Still… I should give you something." Leaping up she places a long kiss, almost sucking on my lip… I stood there shocked. Mindlessly, my hands held her there for what seem like forever.

"Mmmm… what sauce did you leave on your lip?" She purred

I could tell my face was red. "Aren't you and Keith something?" I asked.

Had to… I'm not one to step in my buddy's business. I mean, it appeared as if there was something. She was always with him… either trying to get his attention or his hovering over her.

She sighed, turning her face away… "We… have nothing happening between us. It's … complicated, in some way." looking at the waffles, picking a bite off. "Just understand… nothing is happening and I don't see much change in that."

That hurt to hear. The thought that maybe there was, but it had either fallen apart or that they never connected stung. The hurt in her face of rejection… marred her beautiful features. I could not let them stay on her. "Hey… come here." I sat down on the nearby bed, patting my lap. "I didn't come here to open any wounds. So… if I can make you feel a bit better…" wrapping my arms about her small frame, looking deep into her green-blue eyes. "I don't see how a kiss could hurt."

I could say it was a kiss… or that is how it started. How her tongue danced over my lips… Maybe the Pecan Maple syrup was still there. Yet, her hand drifted down my chest… past my belt... She needed more than just a kiss and I could never really say no. Slowly I pushed her robe off, taking in her scent. How I wish I could describe the taste of her skin, the way she felt, but no words I know would do justice. And yet parts of my clothes were joining hers on the floor. Nervously, I looked to see if what was about to happen was what she wanted. Her eyes pleading to finish what we've started. Part of me was cursing out Keith… the other thanking him for being him.

I allowed her control… Gods knows if I took it, I would do serious damage. I'd let her explore all that she was about to get into… (Or, other way around… if you think about it). In turn, she let me savor bit of her before taking that final step. By the Gods, it was killing me to be so careful. She was so tight, yet it felt so incredible. Nearly lost my mind how much she was able to take. She dug her nails into the base of my neck as she came, causing me to lose it as well.

I held her there across my chest as we both gathered our strength. Me… I was happy there were enough waffles for the both of us. Though… doing that did get very messy… and was quite fun "Cleaning it up".

But let's just say…

No one is better than me on giving Allura waffles.


End file.
